Bencana Pesta Hallowen
by Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69
Summary: "Aku ingin putus denganmu. Aku tidak kuat lagi."/"Dasar bodoh, kita baru saja kawin 3 jam."/warn: BL, OOC, humor, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


**Bencana Pesta Hallowen**

**Disclaimer : Massahi Kishimoto**

**Inspired by A Kind Of Heart karya Mizuho Kusanagi (manga yang paling saya suka)  
><strong>

**Rate : T (untuk saat ini)**

**Warn : Typo(s), OOC,**

* * *

><p><strong>Halo minna-san.. ini fict twoshoot pertama aku.. awalnya memang sama biarpun ada perubahan dikit, tapi saya jamin akhir dari fict ini berbeda. n pastinya bakal ada sesuatu di chap depan. maaf jika kalian tidak suka yang ini.. n mungkin bakalan ada flame yang nghina fict ini karena sama.. tapi saya jamin, akhirnya pasti beda ko.. saya hanya ingin mendalami karakter sajj.. bagi yang mau flame silahkan.. terbuka juga untuk FLAMER.. ^^<br>**

* * *

><p>Disebuah sekolah yang lumayan terkenal, memiliki seorang ketua OSIS berbadan mungil. Dulunya ketua OSIS tersebut seorang berandalan yang ditakuti oleh hampir semua sekolah yang terdapat di Konoha. Namun karena rekomendasi dari temannya agar ia menjadi Ketua OSIS. Awalnya banyak yang tidak setuju akan keputusan dari salah satu murid terpintar disana. Karena desakannya akhirnya si mantan berandalan itu resmi menjadi ketua OSIS tahun ini.<p>

Dan kini ketua mungil itu sedang berbicara dengan sahabat terdekatnya. "Sasuke-senpai, sejak penerimaan murid baru aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu. Maukah kamu jadi pacarku?"

"Tidak terimakasih, Dobe." jawab pemuda berambut raven yang tidak lain sahabat adri ketua OSIS, Uchiha Sasuke.

_**Syuuuuuuuuut-**_

Kertas yang tadinya dipegang si ketua mungil itu kini tak terbentuk dan terbang menuju ke wajah mulus Sasuke. Wajah tan-nya tampak gusar dan memerah. Yah dia adalah sang Ketua OSIS, Namikaze Naruto.

"Itu surat buatmu, Teme." tangan mungilnya memegang sebuah kotak suara dan mengacak-acak isinya. "Arrrrrrgh, kenapa semua suratnya untuk si Teme ini."

_**Sreeeeeek**_

Pintu ruang OSIS terbuka, dan masuklah dua orang pemuda. Salah satunya berambut merah maroon yang kini tampak menatap kedua sahabat karibnya dengan pandangan datar tak berekspresi, dia adalah Sabaku Gaara. Sedangkan pemuda satunya yang memiliki rambut coklat panjang dan berbola mata lavender hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya, dan dia adalah Hyuuga Neji.

"Kamu kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Gaara melihat wajah Naruto yang tampak gusar.

"Semua surat yang berada dikotak ini hanya untuk si pantat ayam. Padahal aku ingin sekali mendengar suara hati murid-murid disini." kedua mata saphire-nya mulai berlinang.

"Daripada kamu mendengar suara dari semua murid lewat surat, lebih baij kamu mengadakan festival sekolah. Sudah lama kan kamu tidak menyelenggarakan acara apapun." celetuk Neji.

"Kamu benar, Neji. Tapi bagusnya membuat acara apa yah." alis kuningnya mengkerut tanda ia berpikir keras. Dan kedua tangan tan-nya saling bertumpu di depan dada.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu keras, Dobe. Nanti kepalamu meledak." Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara, "sekarang bulan Oktober, lebih baik kamu mengadakan pesta Halloween."

Mata Naruto yang tadinya menatap tajam ke rivalnya kini berubah menjadi berbinar mendengar usulan dari si bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Namun berbeda dengan reaksi yang ditimbulkan oleh Neji dan Gaara. Gaara yang berekspresi heran. "Tumben kamu bersuara, Sasuke?" Neji menyuarakan rasa herannya.

"Biar dia tidak terlalu keras berpikir." jawab Sasuke acuh.

"Oke, sudah kuputuskan kalau kita akan mengadakan Pesta Halloween." serunya gembira.

"Itu tidak bisa." ucap seseorang dari arah belakang Naruto. Si pemilik wajah imut itu kemudian menoleh kebelakang, didapatinya seorang pria dewasa berambut perak, memakai masker dan errr membawa novel porno.

"Ternyata seperti yang digosipkan, kamu kecil sekali."

"Siapa?" Naruto keheranan dengan seseorang yang berada didepannya.

"Aku Hatake Kakashi, pembimbing dari OSIS." ucapnya dengan senyuman dibalik masker hitam itu.

"EEEEEH? Ternyata kita punya pembimbing yah." mata besar Naruto kian membesar saat ia tahu bahwa OSIS memiliki pembimbing.

"Dia tidak tahu?" Neji terkejut saat tahu bahwa ketuanya berkata seperti itu.

"Dia tidak pernah datang ke rapat murid." jawab Gaara.

"Kenapa sensei tidak menolak rencana kami?"

"Saat ini kondisi semua murid sedang kacau, banyak yang sering terlambat datang dan bolos sekolah..." mata hitam Kakashi menatap tajam mata Naruto, "Dan klimaksnya nilaimu paling rendah."

"Te-tenang sensei." pemuda mungil itu menenangkan sensei-nya.

"Jadi nilainya paling rendah." gumam Neji yang didengar oleh Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Dia tidur saat ujian berlangsung." jawab Gaara enteng.

"Ijinkan kami mengadakan acara itu yah, Sensei. Aku mohon." ucapan Naruto refleks membuat ketiga pemuda tampan itu menoleh. Dilihatnya si pemuda bermarga Namikaze sedang menangkupkan telapak tangannya didepan wajah sambil sedikit menunduk.

'Kasihan' bathin semua orang disana.

"Jadi tidak masalahkan bila kami memperbaiki sikap semua murid?" tanya Gaara kepada guru berambut silver. "Begini saja Sensei, jika dalam sebulan ini tidak pernah terlambat dan membolos sampai Halloween tiba dia berhak ikut.

Jadi jumlah murid yang terlambat dan membolos berkurang."

Kakashi menggumam dan memikirkan perkataan pemuda berambut merah, "Hm.."

"Dan..." semua orang yang disana kembali memperhatikan setiap ucapa yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda Sabaku itu, "nilai Naruto tidak akan rendah lagi."

"Setuju." jawab Kakashi spontan sambil menjabat tangan Gaara.

"Gyaaaaa, apa-apaan kamu Gaara. Kamu kira mendapat nilai bagus itu mudah." teriak Naruto histeris.

"Makanya belajar, Dobe." cela Sasuke santai.

"Diam kau, Teme. Mudah bagimu mendapat nilai bagus, tapi tidak bagiku." cerocos Naruto.

"Dobe, mendapatkan nilai rendah itu sulit."

"Gaaaahhh.. Teme jelek.." Naruto frustasi, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Nanti biar Sasuke yang mengajarimu, Naru." ucap Neji dan Gaara bersamaan. Membuat sepasang mata onyx menatap tajam kearah dua sahabatnya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku akan melaporkan ke guru yang lainnya. Aku mengharapkan kalian semua." Kakashi pergi meninggalkan ruang OSIS.

"Terimakasih, Sensei." jawab Gaara.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruang Siaran<strong>

**_Wuuuuuuuung!_**

"Diumumkan kepada seluruh murid, pada tanggal 26 Oktober OSIS akan mengadakan pesta Halloween" ucap Naruto lewat mikropon yang ada di ruang siaran.

Murid-murid yang tadinya sedang mengobrol kini dengan seksama mendengarkan pengumuman dari Ketua OSIS. "Tapi ada satu syarat, karena belakangan kalian terlalu santai. Oleh karena itu, hanya mereka yang tidak pernah terlambat dan membolos, berhak mengikuti acara tersebut.

Selain itu kami juga akan menyelenggarakan pesta dansa. Bagi mereka yang ingin berdansa dengan gadis favoritnya, maka giatlah belajar. Dan diberitahukan kepada seluruh murid wanita yang tidak datang telat dan membolos serta meningkatkan prestasinya, akan menjadi teman dansa dari Uchiha Sasuke kelas 2-A.." "Si bodoh itu.." gumam Sasuke.

Diseluruh ruang kelas yang terdapat di Konoha Gakuen tampak ribut. Apalagi murid wanita nampak antusias sekali, terlihat seorang murid berambut merah muda. Mata emerald-nya nampak berbinar mendengar pengumuman yang baru disampaikan.

"Kyaaa, akhirnya ada kesempatan juga buatku untuk berdansa dengan Sasuke-kun." serunya gembira. Dan ia bernama Haruno Sakura.

"Itu tidak akan kubiarkan, Jidat lebar. Aku yang akan berdansa dengan pangeran di sekolah ini." cela seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang. Ia adalah Yamanaka Ino, sahabat kecil dari Sakura.

"Dalam mimpimu, Ino-pig." seru Sakura.

"Hei-hei tenanglah kalian berdua. Bukan hanya kalian saja, tapi seluruh murid wanita disini juga menginginkannya." lerai seorang gadis bercepol 2, Ten-ten.

"Iya yah, rivalku bukan cuman Sakura tapi murid yang lainnya juga. Kalau begitu aku akan belajar dengan giat." ucap gadis berponi panjang.

"Aku juga tidak akan kalah, Ino." mata Sakura menjadi lebih semangat lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>Keesokan paginya<strong>

Sepanjang jalan yang menuju kearah Konoha Gakuen kini tampak ramai oleh siswanya. Mereka semua tidak ingin melewatkan pesta tersebut. Nampak seorang pelajar sedang lari maraton menuju sekolah. maraton menuju sekolahnya. Rambut bob hitamnya bergerak karena terpaan angin. Lee nama murid itu berlari sekuat tenaga agar tidak terlambat, karena ia ingin berdansa dengan sang pujaan hatinya yaitu Haruno Sakura.

Itu sebagian kecil pelajar yang berjuang agar tidak terlambat. Masih banyak murid lainnya yang berjuang demi pesta Halloween.

Berkat pengumuman dari OSIS itu, pelajar yang sering terlambat menjadi berkurang. Antusiasme murid untuk meningkatkan prestasi kini nampak di wajah mereka. Dengan semangat yang berkobar, mereka memperhatikan setiap penjelasan yang dilontarkan oleh sang guru.

"Hebat dalam beberapa hari ini jumlah murid yang datang terlambat berkurang." ucap Kakashi saat melihat selembar kertas yang berisi jumlah murid yang terlambat datang.

"Iya, tapi yang suka telat tetap saja telat." ucap Neji saat melihat kertas tersebut.

Tampak Naruto sedang duduk dengan dagu berada diatas meja, "Hei, Kakashi-sensei."

"Hm?" Kakashi menoleh dan menatap muridnya.

"Apa yang pernah telat datang dan bolos sekali saja tidak boleh ikut?" mendengar pertanyaan Naruto membuat seluruh perhatian menjadi miliknya.

"Bukankah lebih baik jika semuanya ikut berpartisipasi." ucapnya dengan mimik sedih. Hening beberapa saat.

"Sebaiknya kamu mengkhawatirkan diri sendiri dulu, Dobe." si raven memandang sinis Naruto. Sehingga membuat si pemuda mungil itu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Benar. Kamu sudah belajar?" tanya Neji.

"Aku akan mengakuimu jika kamu mendapatkan peringak tertinggi di sekolah." sambil berlalu Kakashi mengucapkan hal yang sangat tabu terjadi.

"Jangan bilang begitu dong." teriak Naruto.

Kemudian mata saphire-nya melirik sahabat terdekatnya, Gaara. Tatapan yang ia berikan seperti ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada si pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Ada apa, Naru?" tanya Gaara akhirnya yang mengerti arti tatapan dari sahabatnya.

"Kenapa hanya aku yang disuruh meningkatkan prestasi, sedangkan murid lain hanya disuruh jangan terlambat datang dan membolos sekolah." pertanyaan yang selama ini ingin ia tanyakan akhirnya terlontarkan juga.

"Hhh, baiklah akan kujawab. Dengarkan baik-baik." Naruto mengangguk patuh.

"Bagaimanapun kamu itu ketua OSIS, Naruto. Kamu yang direkomendasikan oleh Sasuke dan aku tahu semua sifatmu dari dulu. Kamu harus menjadi panutan bagi murid yang lainnya."

"Terus kenapa tidak si Teme saja yang menjadi ketua OSIS?"

"Karena sekolah akan menjadi lebih menyenangkan jika orang sepertimu yang mejadi ketua OSIS." jawab Sasuke santai.

"Lebih baik kamu sekarang belajar, Naruto." Neji menyuruh Naruto supaya belajar agar mendapatkan nilai bagus.

"Huhuhu tapi aku tidak bisa Neji. Itu terlalu sulit untukku." ucapnya dengan berpose seperti kakek-kakek tua renta.

"Neji, Namikaze Naruto tidak berhak ikut dalam perayaan itu." ucap Sasuke dengan seringaian terpasang di bibirnya.

"Oke."

"Gyaaaa, jangan. Baiklah aku akan mencoba." ucap Naruto pasrah.

Si pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu duduk dengan selembar soal berada dihadapannya. Dan Sasuke yang duduk si sampingnya yang bertugas mengajari si Ketua mungil.

**_Tik! Tik!_**

Hanya suara jarum jam yang terdengar.

_**Nyam! Nyam! Nyam!**_

Naruto memakan kertas yang ada dihadapannya dengan rakus.

_**Bletak!**_

Sasuke menjitak kepala kuning Naruto denga tangan pucatnya. "Jangan dimakan, Dobe."

"Hentikan! Aku tidak hafal huruf-huruf terakhir Hiragana." teriak Naruto dengan cucuran airmata.

"Bukankah kamu hafal seluruh dialog percakapan dari film Die Hard dengan membaca teksnya."

"Itu lain lagi ceritanya."

Jam 7.30 malam

"Teme ~.." panggil Naruto dengan suara manja.

"Apa Dobe?"

"Aku ingin putus denganmu. Aku tidak kuat lagi." ucap Naruto berlebihan.

"Dasar bodoh, kita baru saja kawin 3 jam." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada datar.

**_Deg! Deg!_**

Jantung Naruto berdebar saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. 'Apa aku mengidap gagal jantung?' batinnya gila.

"Gyaaaaa, aku mulai gila sekarang." teriak Naruto frustasi. Yah dia stres akan 2 hal, yang pertama stres harus belajar dan yang kedua stres memikirkan kenapa jantungnya berdetak keras.

**_Sreeeeeg!_**

Si ketua cilik membuka pintu ruang OSIS untuk keluar dari ruangan yang menurutnya terkutuk. Namun saat akan keluar ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang berada didepan pintu.

"Eh? Ketua.." tanya seorang siswa yang memiliki banyak pierching.

"Ah kalian, apa yang kalian lakukan didepan pintu?"

"Kalian sedang mempersiapkan pesta Halloween yah?" tanya Pain, murid berambut orange tua.

"Hm, begitulah." jawab Naruto ragu.

"Kayaknya pesta Halloween tahun ini menarik yah. Sayang aku tidak bisa menikmatinya karena pernah telat datang ke sekolah." ucap Konan, gadis yang memiliki hiasan bunga di kepalanya.

Naruto menatap teman-teman yang berada didepannya. Mata mereka terlihat sendu karena tidak bisa mengikuti pesta yang diadakan olehnya. Dan itu membuat Naruto senang.

"Tenang saja, aku akan berbuat sesuatu agar kalian bisa ikut?" kalian bisa menikmati acara yang kami buat."

"Benarkah itu?" Naruto mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar menghias wajah tan-nya.

"Yah asal kalian membantuku."

"Serahkan saja kepada kami." ucap Pain semangat. "Kalau begitu kami duluan."

Setelah segerombolan orang yang menyatroni ruangan OSIS pergi, Naruto kembali masuk kedalam. Dengan semangat ia menyerukan tujuan barunya, "Yeahhh, semangat Naruto. Ayo belajar yang giat agar bisa mengalahkan si murid unggulan alias si Teme pantat ayam. Yahuuuuuu."

"Tidak mungkin. Dasar bodoh." jawab Sasuke sebal karena disebut pantat ayam.

"Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya, iya kan Teme?" Naruto memamerkan senyuman lima jarinya membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis -sangat tipis- melihat semangat Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Beberapa Hari kemudian.<strong>

Disebuah ruangan yang dihuni oleh para guru kini tampak dikunjungi oleh kehadiran 4 orang pemuda berwajah tampan. Namun salah seorang dari mereka berwajah tertekuk membuat semuanya heran.

"Kenapa wajahmu terlihat murung, Naruto?" tanya Iruka, walikelas dari si pemuda mungil bermarga Namikaze.

"Kenapa aku tidak mendapatkan peringkat pertama. I'm number one." serunya dengan memukul-mukul pelan meja didepannya membuat Neji sweatdrop. "Sudahlah yang penting nilaimu naik sedrastis ini. Aku akan berbicara dengan Kakashi dan guru yang lain agar semua siswa bisa mengikuti acara yang kalian buat." ucap Iruka menenangkan murid kesayangannya itu.

"Benarkah itu, Iruka-sensei?" tanya Naruto dengan mata yang terlihat semakin bulat membuat Iruka tersenyum gemas.

"Iyah." jawab Iruka dengan senyuman lembut menghiasi wajahnya.

"Baiklah sekarang aku akan mengumumkan keseluruh penjuru sekolah tentang berita baik ini."

"Aku ikut, kamu selalu berbuat hal yang bodoh jika aku tidak ada." ucap Sasuke cepat karena teringat kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu. Yang membuatnya harus berlari seharian menghindari kejaran seluruh siswi tentang teman dansa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto.

"Sepertinya akan terjadi badai besar." ucap Iruka saat melihat berita dikoran.

* * *

><p><strong>Taman Sekolah<strong>

Seorang pemuda berambut nanas terlihat sedang berbaring dibawah pohon besar yang rindang. Kelopak matanya terbuka dan menampilkan iris hitam dibaliknya saat merasakan hembusan angin yang cukup besar.

'Malam ini pasti terjadi badai.' batin pemuda yang memiliki nama Nara Shikamaru.

Saat sedang menikmati cuaca hari itu, tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang melingkar dilehernya. "Eh? Apa-apaan ini, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru kaget saat ia diseret paksa oleh Ketua Cilik itu.

"Jangan malas-malasan, Shika. Lebih baik kamu bantu aku mempersiapkan panggung untuk acara besok." jawabnya dengan senyuman riang.

"Lebih baik hentikan saja, karena malam ini akan terjadi badai." si pemuda berambut nanas itu berujar malas.

"Hah?"

**_Pluk! Pluk!_**

Butiran hujan pertama turun dan mengenai hidung serta pipi chubby Naruto.

**_Seeeeeeerrrrr!_**

Hujan pun turun dengan derasnya sesaat setelah Shikamaru memberitahukan bahwa akan terjadi badai besar. Membuat semua orang yang sedang bergotong royong membangun panggung berlarian mencari tempat untuk berteduh.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruang OSIS<strong>

"Jadi begitu, karena terlalu fokus terhadap acara, kita jadi melupakan hal sepenting itu." ucap Gaara dengan mata emerald-nya menatap hujan yang mengguyur tanah.

"Lebih baik kalian beritahu Naruto supaya menghentikan acara ini." Kakashi menatap ketiga muridnya. Gaara, Neji dan Sasuke yang kebetulan sedang berkumpul disana.

_**Brak!**_

Suara pintu terbuka lebar dan keras. Masuklah makhluk berbadan mungil serta berwajah manis dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Dibukanya kemeja berwarna putih, sehingga tubuh kecilnya terekspos jelas. Glek!

Sasuke menelan paksa ludah yang ada dikerongkongannya saat melihat tubuh Naruto. Gaara yang menyadari gerak-gerik mencurigakan dari Sasuke melemparkan kemeja cadangannya.

"Pakai itu, Naru. Aku tidak mau melihatmu demam." Naruto mengangguk dan memakai kemeja milik pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai seorang kakak.

"Apakah semua yang kita lakukan sia-sia?" tanya Naruto setelah selesai berpakaian. Kemeja yang ia kenakan kebesaran, karena perbedaan tinggi Gaara dengan dia bedanya cukup jauh.

"Tidak ada yang sia-sia, sebagai gantinya nilaimu menjadi bagu kan." jawab Kakashi.

**_Kretek! Kretek!_**

Kaca jendela berbunyi akibat tekanan yang berasal dari angin yang sangat kuat. Suara angin dan hujan saling bersahutan seperti sebuah konser klasik.

**_Prang!_**

Kaca pun pecah berserakan. Membuat angin diluar masuk kedalam dan mengubah suhu ruangan menjadi dingin. Mereka berempat saling pandang dan berlari keluar ruangan untuk mengecek ruang kelas yang lainnya.

"Apakah masih ada orang disini?" teriak Naruto di sepanjang lorong kelas.

"Sasuke-kun, kami takut sekali. Mana mati listrik mendadak lagi." ucap seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu.

"Tenanglah kalian, kami akan membawa kalian ke gedung olahraga." gedung olahraga bersama murid yang lainnya." Naruto berkata sambil menyampirkan sebuah kain keatas kepala Sakura, Ino, Ten-ten dan Hinata.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Sakura membentak Naruto karena tiba-tiba kepalanya ditutupi oleh sehelai kain.

"Ini untuk melindungi kalian agar tidak terkena pecahan kaca yang terbang oleh tekanan angin yang kuat." setelah dijawab seperti itu Sakuran dan yang lainnya terdiam sedangkan gadis berambut indigo yg bernama Hyuuga Hinata pipinya merona.

"Kami akan jalan duluan, kalian ikuti kami dari belakang." dua orang pemuda yang berbeda kepribadian jalan terlebih dahulu dan diikuti oleh keempat gadis cantik.

"I-iya." jawab Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>Gedung Olahraga<strong>

Ruangan yang tadinya kosong kin terisi oleh beberapa sejumlah murid yang terjebak oleh badai. Mereka berkumpul disana sesuai instruksi dari anggota OSIS dan para guru.

"Hujannya deras sekali dan anginnya juga cukup kuat. Lebih baik kita tunggu disini sampai reda." Gaara berbicara dengan ketiga sahabatnya.

"Ah kalau begini kemungkinan acaranya akan batal." ucap seorang siswa yang memiliki tato segitiga di pipinya.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan tersebut langsung bereaksi, "Itu tidak akan kubiarkan terjadi, Kiba."

Inuzuka Kiba nama pemuda itu membalas ucapan ketua cilik yang kini wajahnya memerah, "Lihat keadaanya, Naruto. Walaupun badai reda tempatnya menjadi berlumpur. Apa acaranya berubah menjadi pesta lumpur, heh?"

"Pesta lumpur yah. Hahaha bagus juga itu." si pirang tertawa mendengar ucapan dari Kiba. Kemudian tatapan matanya berubah menjadi serius, "Apapun yang terjadi aku akan membuat acara ini berhasil."

**_Plok!_**

Sebuah tepukan mendarat kepundak kecilnya. Ternyata tepukan itu berasal dari Gaara, "Kami akan memeriksa gedung lainnya."

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto POV<strong>

**_Plok!_**

Aku merasakan tepukan seseorang dibahuku. Ternyata itu berasal dari tangan Gaara. Tepukan itu mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka akan selalu mendukungku dari belakang.

'Aku sungguh beruntung mendapatkan sahabat seperti kalian.'

Mata saphire-ku memandang kembali Kiba, "Aku akan berjuang sampai akhir. Aku takkan menarik kata-kataku. Lihat saja persembahan dari kami, anggota OSIS."

Setelah mengucapkan seperti itu, aku menyusul ketiga sahabatku yang sudah berada jauh didepanku. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk sekolahku ini.

**Naruto End's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruang Musik<strong>

"Yah, piano yang akan kita gunakan dalam kondisi baik. Tunggu sampai badai reda baru kita bereskan yang lainnya." ucap Neji setelah menutup sebuah piano dengan sehelai kain.

"Hm? Naruto kemana?" tanya Gaara saat mata emeraldnya tidak melihat sosok pemuda bertubuh pendek di ruangan itu.

"Itu disana, dia berada dihalaman." teriak Neji.

"Ck, si bodoh itu." Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya diam langsung berlari keluar ruangan untuk menyusul Naruto yang kini sedang memperbaiki panggung.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto POV<strong>

'Aku harus menguatkan tiang ini agar tidak roboh.'

Tanganku terus meperkuat ikatan yang ada di panggung. Aku tidak memperdulikan hujan yang terus mengguyur tubuhku. Yang terpenting adalah ikatan di panggung ini harus kuat agar tidak roboh.

**_Greteeekk! Kraak!_**

Telingaku menangkap suara seperti benda yang terpotong. Saat aku melihat ke sumber suara pandanganku sudah gelap dan sekujur tubuhku terasa sakit terutama bagian kepalaku.

**Naruto End's POV**

_**Gretek! Krak! Gruduuuk!**_

Panggung yang susah payah didirikan oleh Naruto dan teman-temannya rubuh dan menimpa ketua OSIS yang berada dibawahnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa." teriakan siswi perempuan menggema di gedung olahraga saat melihat kejadian itu.

Sasuke yang kini berada diluar terdiam melihat kejadian didepannya. Sekuruh tubuhnya basah oleh guyuran hujan membuat tubuh atletisnya terlihat terlihat jelas. Sadar dari keterpakuannya, pemuda yang memiliki marga Uchiha tersebut berlari ke arah sahabatnya yang tertimpa reruntuhan.

"NARUTOOO!"

Tangan kekarnya menyingkirkan reruntuhan yang menutupi tubuh pemuda yang disayanginya. Akhirnya ia menemukan Naruto dibawah reruntuhan dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri.

**Sasuke POV**

Setelah aku menyingkirkan patahan balok kayu, akhirnya aku menemukan tubuhnya dalam kondisi terluka parah. Dengan hati-hati aku menyentuh tubuhnya dan memangkunya.

"Dobe, ayo bang-"

Saat aku mengguncangkan tubuhnya, dari sela-sela jariku mengalir darah yang berasa dari kepala belakang Naruto. Aku terkejut melihatnya hingga tak sadar bahwa ada tiang yang akan menimpaku.

**_Braaaak!_**

"Jangan melamun, Sasuke. Apa jadinya kalau kamu ikut terluka. Kamu baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Kakashi setelah menahan balok kayu yang akan menimpa kami beruda.

"Iyah, terimakasih." ucapnya dengan suara kecil.

"Lebih baik kita membawanya ke UKS untuk mendapatkan pertolongan pertama. Dan kuncinya ada di ruang guru."

"Biar aku yang membawa kuncinya. Di ruang guru kan?" ternyata Gaara juga mengikutiku sampai disini.

Dengan perlahan aku menggendong Naruto dengan bridal style.

'semoga kamu baik 'Semoga kamu baik-baik saja, Naruto.'

**Sasuke End's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruang UKS<strong>

Dengan telaten sorang guru kesehatan merawat luka Naruto. Diruangan itu terdapat ketiga sahabat Naruto yaitu Gaara, Neji dan Sasuke juga ada dua orang guru pria mereka adalah Iruka dan Kakashi.

"Kepalanya terbentur cukup keras dan aliran darahnya sudah aku tangani. Sekarang dia demam tinggi karena kehujanan juga menahan rasa sakit.

Untuk sementara aku sudah memberikan pertolongan pertama. Jika sampai besok pagi dia masih demam tinggi lebih baik dibawa ke Rumah Sakit untuk perawatan lebih lanjut." ucap seorang wanita yang bertugas di UKS dia adalah Shizune.

"Keadaanya menjadi tambah buruk, dasar anak bodoh." ucap Iruka sambil menggenggam tangan tan Naruto yang terlihat pucat.

"Seharusnya aku menahannya agar ia tetap berada didalam ruangan." Gaara menyalahkan diri sendiri karena keteledorannya mengawasi Naruto.

"Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri, Gaara. Ini bukan salahmu." Neji menenangkan pemuda berambut merah yang terlihat sedang menjambak sedikit rambutnya.

Mata onyx Sasuke tak hentinya menatap wajah Naruto yang memerah karena demam. Matanya terlihat sedikit sendu dengan apa yang ada didepannya. Bukan hanya Gaara yang menyalahkan diri sendiri, tapi ia juga sama karena tidak memperhatikan Dobe-nya hingga ia terluka seperti ini.

"U-uukh.." sebuah erangan terdengar dari mulut Naruto.

Semua orang yang disana terkejut, dan mulai mengerubungi makhluk mungil yang kini sedang terbaring lemah. Sudah lama menunggu, namun kelopak mata tersebut tidak kunjung terbuka. Hanya sebuah erangan kesakitan yang mereka dengar.

"Uukh.. K-kaasan..." Iruka semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya untuk sedikit menambah kehangatan.

"Naru, sadarlah. Jangan membuat kami khawatir." mata Iruka mulai berkaca-kaca karena tak ada respon dari murid kesayangannya. Kakashi yang berada disamping guru berambut coklat itu hanya merangkulnya.

"Gaara, bisa kamu hubungi orangtua Naruto. Sepertinya ia membutuhkan kehadiran keluarganya?" tanya Kakashi kepada Gaara. Karena hanya pemuda berambut merah inilah yang sangat dekat dengan Ketua OSIS berwajah manis itu.

Gaara menggeleng membuat guru berambut silver tersebut heran, "Itu tidak mungkin, sensei. Ibunya Naruto sudah lama meninggal dan ayahnya sekarang berada di luar negri. Sulit bagiku untuk menghubunginya."

"Lalu selama ini dia tinggal bersama siapa?"

"Dia tinggal seorang diri dan beberapa orang pembantunya." "Kalau begitu sebaiknya kalian beristirahat, kita hentikan saja semua ini." akhirnya Kakashi mengambil keputusan kalau acaranya dibatalkan.

Dibalik pintu terdengar kegaduhan, Shikamaru pemuda berambut nanas itu membukanya. Dan setelah dibuka, seorang pemuda terjatuh. Untungnya Shikamaru memiliki refleks yang bagus, sehingga tubuh pemuda yang ternyata adalah Kiba tidak menghantam lantai yang keras dan dingin.

"Kalau membuka pintu bisa pelan-pelan tidak? Hampir saja aku terjatuh." Kiba sewot karena tidak terima dirinya hampir terjatuh.

"Lalu kenapa kamu berada dibalik pintu ini?"

"Errr- itu.." sebelum pemuda yang diketahui menyukai anjing ini selesai menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru datanglah empat murid perempuan. Mereka adalah Sakura, Ino, Ten-ten dan Hinata.

Keempat remaja putri itu langsung masuk dan kontan menabrak kedua pemuda yang sedang sedikit beradu mulut. Hampir saja mereka menjadi korban kebrutalan para gadis tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun, ah bukan ketua OSIS itu gimana sekarang?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Haruno-san. Kita lihat perkembangannya sampai besok pagi." bukannya si raven yang menjawab malah Neji yang menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis berambut pink itu. Membuat Sakura merengut karena yang menjawab bukan pangerannya, melainkan seorang pemuda tak berpupil.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan festivalnya? Dilanjutkan apa dibatalkan?" kini yang bertanya seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang, Ino.

"Acaranya dibatalkan karena seperti yang kalian lihat, sang ketua kini terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Jadi percuma saja diteruskan." Kakashi nampak menatap muridnya dengan ekspresi tenang.

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya, kondisi Naruto tetap sama. Demamnya belum turun juga, malah cenderung naik. Karena takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, akhirnya Kakashi beserta dua anak didiknya membawa Naruto ke Rumah Sakit. Raut cemas menghiasi wajah ketiga orang itu, walaupun dari luar Sasuke seperti tenang-tenang saja.<p>

Dan sekarang sudah satu jam mereka menunggu dokter yang menangani si pirang keluar. 15 menit kemudian seorang dokter wanita berambut pirang keluar. Wajahnya masih muda dan cantik, namun berbeda yang dalamnya ternyata seorang wanita berumur setengah abad. Ia adalah Tsunade, dokter paling terkenal di Konoha.

"Bagaimana keadaanya, Dok?" tanya Gaara.

"Dia baik-baik saja sekarang, kondisinya sudah stabil. Lukanya pun tidak ada yang terlalu parah, semuanya baik-baik saja." Tsunade menjelaskan kondisi pasiennya. kondisi pasiennya. "Bisa ada yang menjelaskan kenapa anak bodoh itu terluka? Apa dia berkelahi lagi?"

Ketiga orang itu kaget dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan si dokter cantik. Kemudian Gaara bertanya, "Anda kenal dengan Naruto?"

Alis Tsunade naik sebelah, "Mana mungkin aku tidak kenal dengan cucuku sendiri. Jadi bisa jelaskan ini?"

"Apa? Jadi anda neneknya Naruto? Tapi kenapa saya tidak pernah melihat anda mengunjunginya selama ini?" wajah Gaara tidak lagi dapat menyembunyikan wajah kagetnya. Tentu saja ia kaget karena ternyata teman kecilnya itu mempunyai seorang nenek.

"Aku selama ini ada diluar kota, lalu kenapa sekarang Minato tidak ada bersama kalian. Kemana dia?" Tsunade baru menyadari bahwa anak kandungnya tidak berada diantara mereka.

"Sudah 2 tahun ini Minato-san berada di luarnegeri. Terakhir mengunjungi Naruto setahun yang lalu saat dia baru lulus SMP."

"Dasar bodoh. Ck, kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Akhirnya Kakashi menceritakan semua kejadian yang menimpa Naruto dari awal di ruangannya Tsunade. Sedangkan Gaara dan Sasuke menunggu diruangan si pemilik mata saphire tersebut dirawat setelah mereka diijinkan untuk menjenguk oleh Tsunade yang ternyata adalah neneknya Naruto. Malam pun menjelang, namun kedua pemuda tampan itu tetap menunggu sahabat mereka yang sampai sekarang masih tak sadarkan diri. Kelopak matanya masih tetap terpejam, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan terbuka. Mereka berpikir mungkin besok pagi dapat melihat senyuman dari sang mentari, makanya sekarang mereka harus tidur.

Saat kedua pemuda tersebut akan menutup matanya, tiba-tiba terdengar erangan halus yang berasal dari orang yang sejak kemarin malam tak sadarkan diri. Tak lama kemudian kelopak mata berwarna tan bergerak akan terbuka. Muncullah mata berwarna biru cerah yang menenangkan.

"Kamu sudah sadar, Naru?" orang yang dipanggil Naru menoleh kesumber suara. Ternyata berasal dari sahabat kecilnya, Gaara.

"Gaa-ra.." ujarnya lirih. Sedikit sakit karena tenggorokannya terasa kering. Mengerti keadaan, Sasuke langsung menyodorkan gelas yang berisi air minum dan terdapat sebuah sedotan.

"Sudah baikan sekarang?" tanya Gaara dengan sedikit khawatir. Naruto mengangguk. Ingat dengan semua yang terjadi membuat pemuda pirang itu bangun seketika.

"Ba-bagaimana festivalnya? Ukhh.." pusing menyerang kepala Naruto yang kini berbalut perban putih.

"Jangan bangun tiba-tiba, Dobe." tangan pucat Sasuke mendorong pelan mendorong pelan bahu Naruto supaya kembali berbaring.

"Kakakshi-sensei membatalkan acaranya karena badai kemarin ditambah kamu terluka parah, tapi murid-murid yang lain terus mendesak agar acara tetap berlangsung namun keputusannya mutlak sehingga acaranya pun gagal." Sasuke menjelaskan kejadian selama Naruto pingsan.

Mata saphire Naruto berubah menjadi sendu mengetahui bahwa usahanya selama ini sia-sia. Dan ini mengecewakan murid yang lainnya. Ia menyalahkan diri sendiri karena ketidak becusannya dalam mengadakan acara.

"Gara-gara aku acaranya batal, padahal semua murid menantikan festival ini." cairan bening mulai membasahi pipi tan-nya.

"Itu bukan salahmu, Naruto. Kita tidak bisa menolak kehendak Tuhan kalau kemarin terjadi badai." Gaara menenangkan Naruto dengan kata-kata bijaknya.

"Tidak ada gunanya kalau kamu menangis sekarang, Dobe." Sasuke marah karena Naruto begitu cengeng. "Seorang mantan berandalan sepertimu menangis karena festival tidak jadi. Bodoh."

"Cukup, Sasuke. Kata-katamu sungguh keterlaluan." Gaara membentak si raven.

"Cih." pemuda raven itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Dasar." mata emerald Gaara menatap Naruto yang kini masih menangis, "Kamu jangan dengarkan "Kamu jangan dengarkan perkataan Sasuke. Sekarang beristirahatlah, besok Dokter Tsunade akan memeriksamu."

Karena memang Naruto masih merasakan efek obat tidur, dia pun terlelap kembali. Gaara lega melihat pemuda pirang itu tertidur pulas.

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya sesuai dengan perkataan Gaara bahwa Naruto akan diperiksa oleh Tsunade. Kini diruangan berwarna cat putih seorang wanita cantik berdada besar sedang memeriksa pasiennya yang tak lain cucunya sendiri.<p>

"Anak bodoh kenapa kamu bertindak sembrono begini, untung saja nyawamu tidak melayang." Tsunade mulai menceramahi cucunya. Wajah cantiknya terlihat menyeramkan dimata Naruto dan Gaara.

"Ukh, orang baru bangun sudah dimarahi. Nenek kejam." pipi chubby Naruto menggembung kalau dia kini sedang ngambek ke ibu dari ayah kandungnya.

"Che, bodoh. Sekarang gimana perasaanmu? Dari hasil pemeriksaan kepalamu tidak ada luka yang serius." dokter wanita itu melihat hasil rontgen yang baru saja ia terima tadi pagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, nenek tenang saja. Lalu kapan aku bisa pulang, Nek?"

"Besok sore kamu bisa pulang. Tapi dengan catatan jangan terlalu lelah, lukamu masih belum sembuh benar." kepala pirang Naruto mengangguk tanda ia mengerti. "Lalu sekarang kamu tinggal bersama siapa?"

Mata saphire Naruto berubah menjadi sendu namun tak berapa lama kemudian ceria lagi, "Aku tinggal sendiri, Nek. Beberapa pembantu pun tidak menginap, mereka kerja hanya sampai makan malam saja. Hehehehe, aku mandiri kan."

Tsunade tidak terpengaruh dengan tawa cucu satu-satunya itu. Ia tahu bahwa itu semua hanya topeng belaka, namun ia tetap saja diam.

"Baiklah sekarang kamu istirahat karena besok kamu sudah boleh pulang." Tsunade meninggalkan ruangan Naruto tempat dimana ia dirawat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." kemudian mata birunya melirik kearah sahabatnya yang kini masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri. "Ne Gaara kamu melamun?"

Seakan ada yang memanggilnya Gaara tersadar dari lamunan singkat saat itu, "Tidak."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu." pemuda berusia 19 tahun itu kemudian berbaring kembali. Tubuhnya masih terasa remuk namun tidak diperlihatkan ke orang lain.

"Aku pulang dulu, Naru. Aku harus pergi ke sekolah." Gaara bersiap akan pulang.

"Tapi ini sudah jam 9 kan, memang masih boleh masuk." Naruto memasang mimik heran.

"Kamu tahu kan siapa aku?"

"Ah iya, kamu kan si murid unggulan kesayangan para guru." mulut kecil Naruto tampak mengerucut.

Gaara tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan pemuda pirang yang sangat kekanakan. Kemudian ia melangkah menuju pintu saat akan membuka ia mendengar suara yang berasal dari belakang.

"Kalau kamu kesini lagi, bawakan aku ramen jumbo yah. Hehehehe."

"Baiklah, ramen freak." Gaara langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut sebelum telinganya menjadi korban dari lengkingan Naruto.

"Gaara menyebalkan." seru Naruto.

Sepeninggalnya Gaara, si pirang itu terduduk dan melihat kearah jendela. Banyak sekali yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Tak jarang kepalanya kembali sakit saat otaknya terlalu lelah berpikir.

"Lebih baik aku tidur sekarang mungkin setelah ini otakku akan sedikit tenang."

Sang Namikaze muda itu pun kembali terlelap. Tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi saat ia kembali ke sekolah lusa.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruang OSIS<strong>

Tempat berkumpulnya Naruto dan ketiga teman yang lainnya kini tampak ramai. Beberapa orang baru terlihat dari kumpulan orang-orang yang sedang duduk mengitari meja.

"Aku baru saja mendapat kabar dari Gaara bahwa Naruto pulang dari Rumah Sakit besok sore. Kemungkinan lusa dia akan masuk. Apakah cukup waktunya?" tanya Neji ke enam orang didepannya.

"Sepertinya cukup bila kita mengerahkan semua murid untuk membantu kita." seorang gadis berambut pink menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Baiklah persiapan segala sesuatu yang kita butuhkan sekarang. Usahakan jangan sampai dia tahu apa yang kita lakukan untuknya saat ini." ucap Neji selaku ketua OSIS sementara menggantikan Naruto yang kini berada di Rumah Sakit. "Dan lakukan secepat mungkin, karena waktu kita tidak banyak. KALIAN SIAP SEMUA?"

"Kami siap, Ketua." jawab serempak.

Rapat sudah berakhir, keputusan sudah didapat. Mereka akhirnya membuat acara sendiri yang dipersembahkan untuk ketua kecil mereka, Naruto. Semua murid bekerja keras mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik agar ketua mereka senang dengan kejutan yang akan diberikan.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

hheheheh fict baru. tenang ajj fict ku yang laen pasti dilanjutin ko... tinggal waktu untuk mengetiknya ajj yang belum ada.. sabar yahh minna.. o.o  
>mohon Ripiu yah jika berkenan. sepertinya chap depan bakalan ada sedikit lemon.. hhehehe :p<p>

by Zizi Kirahira Hibiki69/Icha Almaida


End file.
